


we are the reckless (we are the wild youth)

by xelated



Category: HSM: The Series, High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, More angst, Ricky Bowen centric, Underage Drinking, happy or sad ending... haven’t decided, terrible knowledge on how drugs are taken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xelated/pseuds/xelated
Summary: Ricky making bad decisions.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen & Ricky Bowen’s dad, Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	we are the reckless (we are the wild youth)

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT:  
> -Big red ain’t in this because I can’t write well for him plus I wanted Ricky to be alone for some reason idk  
> -characters may be a lil oc so oops

EJ rounded the corner and was met with the scene of Ricky and Nini arguing. He’d been made aware of the ‘pause’ thanks to the rumours circulating around school, but he hadn’t believed it- until now. He kept his distance and just opened his locker to busy himself with tidying it all whilst keeping an ear open to the argument. 

“God Ricky I- I was fine with it- at least I thought I was but then I saw you! Was I just a little on the side for you? Are you really that greedy that one girl isn’t enough so- so you just get off with the next guy that’s willing?!” Ricky froze, mouth agape, stuttering nonsensical words. Nini stopped too realising what she’d just done, but instead of helping Ricky get away she clamped her mouth shut, turned away and sped off down the hallway, sharply turning the corner almost running into Gina

“Watch it!” Gina scoffed when the other girl carried on, but thoughts of irritation were soon dispelled when she spotted Ricky stock still in the hallway with various students whispering behind files and pointing not so subtly at the boy. EJ had long since ceased messing around in his locker instead his hands remained tangled in an old pair of headphones he was about to pull out and only stopped once Nini had outed Ricky. If their breakup got around by the first day he was sure that this was going to be common knowledge by fourth period at latest. EJ shut his locker and was about to pull Ricky away from prying eyes but Gina beat him to it, she said something to Ricky before managing to pull him away and into an empty classroom. 

“Hey? Hey Bowen? C’mon- Ricky?” Gina huffed and dropped her bag to the floor before giving Ricky a light slap to the face 

“What the-“ 

“Welcome back” she said, Rickys expression crumbled immediately and his breathing picked up too quickly for Ginas liking. 

“Oh god- I- Nini she-“ Ricky rambled helplessly 

“Ricky, listen to me okay? You’re gonna be fine- okay? Just- you just gotta breathe for me right now” Gina guided Ricky to the floor and attempted to get the boys eye contact but he was too busy fiddling with his fingers and breathing out numbers. 

“One, t-two—“ Ricky frowned and shoved a palm against his head in frustration “shit. One, two, th-thr-thee” he went on till he reached ten and from there his breathing began to slow. Gina sat opposite him, worry set deep in her brow 

“You okay?” She asked hesitantly to which Ricky nodded albeit slowly. He then dropped his head into his hands and tangled his fingers in his curls, Gina took his forearms and pulled them away from his head causing his to look up and into Ginas eyes 

“What?” He asked almost breathlessly 

“Are you okay?” She asked again- more firmly this time. 

“No. Fuck no- I just got outed and by the time I leave this damn room everyone’s gonna fucking know” 

“You’re gonna be fine alright, I know you will. Yes it’s gonna suck but you’ll be okay because you’re you, you deal”

“How the hell do you know that” Gina sighed, letting go of Rickys arms. 

“Why do you think I transferred schools?” 

“What? I don’t know”

“I transferred because I got outed too and I was too much of a coward to face it so I ran away from the problem. Which by the way is not what you’re gonna do” 

“You know, why not? I hear Alaska is quite nice this time of year” Gina cracked a smile and flicked Rickys forehead 

“You’re the worst” Ricky heaved a sigh 

“Yeah yeah I know” Gina assessed Rickys appearance before nodding to herself 

“C’mon lets go” she said confidently which was in complete contrast to Ricky who looked the epitome of dread.“We can skip and go stuff our faces with food to forget that we’re disasters of the gay variety” 

“Fried chicken?” 

“Duh” and with that the two teens were slipping out of school unnoticed by all except the few milling around outside. 

The following week did not go smoothly for Ricky. While the school spoke out about zero tolerance for bullying that exact thing was going on right beneath their noses, which is why Ricky could currently be found slouching in his car seat. Lunch was the worst, and after the rather colourful language yelled his way he decided to retreat into his car- a safe space if you will. Rickys eyes were unfocused due to having downed almost three beers in the past hour, and he failed to notice the approaching figure of EJ Caswell. The two first met a year prior when they both starred in a drama production along with the other theatre kids, they weren’t the best of friends as they often butted heads due to creative differences but EJ couldn’t help but feel enthralled by Ricky. Which is why he found himself knocking of Rickys car window in a means to grab the boys attention. Ricky seemed to flinch at the new noise but relaxed once he saw it was only EJ. He pressed down on the unlock button and jerked his head to the side as an offer for EJ to get in the car. EJ rounded the car bonnet and hopped into the car easily, though he frowned when he smelt the booze filled air within the vehicle.

“Don’t make that face” Ricky almost slurred 

“What face?” Ricky motioned to EJ’s face halfheartedly 

“That one- the one- it- it doesn’t look good on you” 

“What does look good on me then?” 

“A smile”

“God you’re straight out of a tumblr post” 

“Shut up” Ricky mumbled “so—“ he began, pulling himself upright and turning to EJ “what’s up” 

“Just wanted to see how you were doing after..” he trailed off 

“After I got outed and basically cast out from the entirety of the school social classes” 

“That’s not true” EJ retaliated

“C’mon man I’m sat in my shitty car drinking beer I nicked from my dad- who wouldn’t care anyway since he’s trying to fix a broken marriage because guess what! My mom is screwing another guy” EJ’s eyes widened at the information 

“Okay- okay um maybe you should head home and rest?” He suggested 

“No. I just need time to myself is all” 

“Alright, look if you wanna talk or something then—“

“I’ll call Gina blah blah blah”

“I was gonna say you can message me but whatever” EJ huffed and started to leave the car only to be stopped by a hand wrapped around his wrist 

“Really?” 

“Really what?”

“I can like talk to you?”

“Yeah course”

“Okay. Thanks” Ricky let go of EJ’s wrist reluctantly, already missing the warmth it brought to his cold fingertips. He watched as EJ strolled back into the bustling school, and he could help but wish he was by his side with not a care in the world.

Ricky sort of took EJ’s advice. He did leave school, just not in his car or to his house. Instead he found himself wandering into the park, swaying slighting. He slumped down onto one of the many benches and sat there for hours watching the world pass him by, he barely noticed the skies darken or the temperature drop. When he did snap back to reality it was because he felt something prodding his shoulder, he turned to find the culprit and saw it was a guy maybe nineteen looking rather shifty in his opinion.

“Hey kid, you want some nice n’ easy?” The guy spoke quietly as he pretended to take interest in his shoes 

“What?” Was all Rickys hazy mind could bring out, the guy looked around once more 

“Some H” Ricky frowned “you want some fucking heroin kid? I gotta shift this by tonight so you in?” 

“But I don’t- I don’t know how” the guy sighed wearily and took a seat beside the shivering teen. 

“I’ll show ya, if you want some. We can start off easy with some pot if you wanna get real fucked up and forget”

“Now you’re talking my language” Ricky murmured “forgetting sounds pretty good right now” the guy smirked and held out his hand 

“Names Milo” Ricky shook Milos hand without question

“Ricky” 

“Well then Ricky, lets get fucked up” 

EJ finally got out of school at around six thirty and fumbled around in his bag for his keys, once he’d successfully pulled them from the depths of his bag he looked up to find Rickys car still in the parking lot. He peered into the window and noticed the keys still in the ignition, so EJ took his phone and called up a number he wished he would call more often. His leg began to bounce nervously as he waited for the rings to subside and once they did he wasn’t sure wether he was glad or not because it wasn’t Ricky who picked up.

“Who is this?” EJ questioned the unknown voice 

“What’s it to you?”

“I’m tryin to talk to Ricky, is he there?” 

“Ahh new boy, yeah one sec” after a few seconds of shuffling Ricky was finally on the phone 

“Hey—“ Ricky drawled out

“Ricky? You good? Your cars still at school so i got worried”

“Worried? Ha don’t be I’m fine- I’m- I’m forgetting so it s’all good” Ricky coughed and didn’t even try to suppress a little laugh 

“Ricky where the hell are you? What’re you doing?”

“Forgetting”

“Yeah what the hell does that mean?”

“Getting fucked up” 

“Ricky-“

“I gotta go. There are some pretty good lookin guys and I’m in need of somethin ya know so bye”

“Ricky wait—“ but he was gone “dammit!” EJ growled into the phone, he wracked his brain on every possible place Ricky could be and came up with only a few; the park, the bridge under the highway, and the house on Wellbeck street. EJ quickly took the keys and locked Rickys car before getting in his own and driving hastily towards the park narrowly avoiding speeding. 

The park was a bust. EJ had looked around any place Ricky could be but alas he remained missing. Taking a very cautious walk beneath the bridge brought no luck either so it was to Wellbeck Street, the one place EJ internally begged Ricky wasn’t. It was one of those streets you’d walk the long way home to avoid, the famed street where all the no goods hung out. EJ began to make his way to the only house that looked somewhat occupied- due to the hum of music drifting from it and the dim lighting being emitted from the cracked and dusty windows. 

EJ hesitantly knocked on the rotting door and was eventually greeted by a very bedraggled looking guy

“What?” The guy asked almost confrontational, EJ raised his hands in response 

“Just lookin for someone, Ricky.” Recognition sparked on the other guys face and he opened the door further for EJ to enter. He was led to the small front room where Ricky was seated atop Milos lap, a little too close for EJ’s liking. EJ surged forwards and nudged Rickys arm, the latter boy turned and his expression brightened 

“EJ! Wait- what’re you doin here?” He asked, clearly stoned 

“I’m taking you home you idiot” Ricky nodded and shakily stood up before practically collapsing into EJ’s arms

“Bye—“ Ricky called out to the others in the house as EJ dragged him out of there as quickly as he could. Getting him to his car was hard enough but trying to persuade him to go home was harder

“No I’m not- I’m not going” Ricky pouted like a child

“Fine. You’ll come back to mine” EJ relented as he put his keys into the ignition and drove silently back to his house. 

He was lucky that his aunt and uncle were out of town for a few days and the only other person home was Ashlyn. Unfortunately said cousin was sat at the kitchen counter when EJ came through the front door holding up an out of it Ricky

“Oh my god what happened?” Ashlyn hopped off the stool and rushed to Rickys other side 

“He got high” EJ confirmed her suspicions 

“Let’s get him down on the couch” she said beginning to lead both boys to the couch. After successfully laying Ricky down and covering the shivering boy with a blanket the cousins sat back up at the kitchen counter, both looking over to the now asleep teen. 

“I feel so bad for him” Ashlyn whispered “we should’ve done more to stop all this” 

“Yeah we should’ve”

Ricky had spent the next two nights at EJ’s place before heading home, he’d missed the next day of school- EJ staying home with him. His dad wasn’t as mad as he’d thought he’d be, sure he was a little angry at Ricky missing school but he was just glad his boy was okay as he’d apparently been acting different and had inadvertently made his dad worry which was the last thing Ricky wanted to do. 

Weeks continued to pass by in a blur, it didn’t get better but it did get more bearable when EJ was around, hence why Ricky stuck to the guy like a limpet at times. 

It was the third week after he was outed that Nini came up to him. To say he was pissed was an understatement, and Nini seemed aware of this as her manner was rather sheepish. 

“I wanted to apologise. I was gonna do it earlier but you’ve kinda been MIA” she picked at her nails as she tried to keep eye contact but ultimately failing 

“Why? Why’d you say that shit?” 

“I don’t know- I just got caught up in the moment which I know is a dumb excuse but I didn’t think it’d be you know—“

“This bad? News flash, my life fucking sucks now thanks” tears pricked in Nini’s eyes “I don’t hate you Nini, but I can’t talk to you right now” Nini nodded with a feeble smile before Ricky turned on his heel and headed out of the hall and to his car. 

Once in the safety of his car Ricky slammed his hand repeatedly against the steering wheel, relishing in the sharp sting in his palm. He lay his head on top of his hands for a moment before reaching in his pocket to grab his keys, but instead of feeling the familiar object he felt something sharp. Ricky carefully emptied his pocket to find a small plastic bag with a needle occupying it, then he remembered. Milo had shoved it into his pocket before EJ had dragged him from the house. He stared at the unused item with a strange sense of excitement, sure he’d strayed away from the weed and booze these past weeks but hey what’s wrong with letting loose? 

The car park was relatively empty aside from a few cars since the school buses had left for the day and most students were in class, so Ricky recalled everything Milo had said to him about shooting up, he rolled his sleeve up exposing his bare forearm before angling the needle to the most visible vein. He winced at the slight pinch he felt as the needle pierced his skin but within seconds he felt a feeling of euphoria wash over him. 

Ricky reasoned with himself that he couldn’t be blamed for his next actions since he was off his mind on heroin but regardless he drove back to the house on Wellbeck street and was ushered inside by a familiar face. As soon as he was through the door he wandered into the dingy living room scanning around for Milo, he spotted him easily and walked sloppily over to him. Milo looked up and smirked once he realised Ricky had finally used his little ‘gift’ which had been left in his pocket 

“Having fun new kid?” Ricky hummed and collapsed are the side of the couch 

“I’m gonna want more man” he murmured 

“No problem, but you’re gonna have to cough up some cash cuz this stuff ain’t free”

“No problem, h-how much” 

“Eh depends, usually a tenner for a bag” 

“I got thirty” 

“Right then let’s get you sorted, you want what yous had before” Ricky nodded and leant his head back against the couch as Milo ordered one of his lackeys to get what he needed. It didn’t take long and Ricky was soon on his way home with his purchase stuffed securely in his pocket ready for another day. 

Once him he fell into bed and readied himself for the next day and whatever would come his way.

Ricky had hidden his stash in the hole behind the dodgy skirting board just under his bed knowing his dad would never find it. He’d stayed away from his supplies for almost a week but he just seriously needed a pick me up on Thursday. He’d been fine when EJ was there which was up until third period when he got given the task of driving his cousin to the hospital after she’d slipped and hit her wrist badly in rehearsals. 

Ricky had been minding his business until some kids from the year above began taunting him so much so he was practically forced out of the cafeteria, he’d seen Nini on the verge of going after him but a sharp shake of his head stopped her. He didn’t need her help, he just needed the help of something much simpler, something that didn’t question his or contradict him. 

The familiar sense of warmth wrapped around Ricky as soon as he’d pulled the needle from his arm, a little blood wept from the crook of his elbow but he just stared at it for a moment before wiping it away. Ricky then- again against his better judgment - went back into school once his final period began, in this case, Sport. 

It was all going fine, they were playing an overly aggressive game of dodgeball, Carlos was taken out and the boy didn’t care too much as he sat next to a girl who was filming the massacre in the gym. Ricky had successfully gotten Marcus benched when a sudden wave of dizziness hit him, he felt a numbness spreading steadily through his body and before he knew it there was a thud, it took a moment for him to realise he’d fallen. Promptly after his fall Ricky began seizing, foam trickled from the corner of his mouth just as Carlos reached his side. 

Rickys mind went blank, he saw no one, he heard nothing, _he felt nothing_.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any typos  
> -  
> kudos & comments appreciated :)


End file.
